pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (2061 Cartoon Animation Productions Style)
2061 Cartoon Animation Productions's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - The Brain (Animaniacs) *Fear - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Dream Director - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - CheeTree (Hatchimals: Adventures in Hatchtopia) *Jangles the Clown - Caractacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Boom Boom (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Fear - Henry Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) *Jordan - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Jeanson (The Fryguy Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Vileplume (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Wish Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Little Miss Scary (The Mr. Men Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Patty Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Charles Deetz and Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (2061 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (2061 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2061 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - Sharteneer Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2061 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (2061 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2061 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - The Brain My Bad *Inside Out (2061 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - Courage Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2061 Cartoon Animation Productions Style): Treat Heart Pig's First Date? *Inside Out (2061 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Sharteneer.png|Sharteneer as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Brain 1.jpg|The Brain as Anger Courage courage the cowardly dog.png|Courage as Fear Treat Heart Pig in Bright Heart's Bad Day.jpg|Treat Heart Pig as Riley Andersen Category:2061 Cartoon Animation Productions Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG